1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a process for producing 3,4′ diacetoxybenzophenone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various processes are disclosed in the art for producing 3,4′ diacetoxybenzophenone (also known as 3,4′ dihydroxybenzophenone diacetate) including U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,965 issued May 26, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,082 issued Jan. 13, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,699 issued Feb. 19, 1985 all to Robert S. Irwin.
There is a need for an improved, efficient, and economical process for producing 3,4′ diacetoxybenzophenone.